Useful
by Devan Alexander
Summary: Coulson finds Agent May in the kitchen again... and everyone has something to say about it.


[I don't mean to beat up on Agent May, she is by far my favorite character in the series, but sometimes the interaction between characters needs just a little... push.]

Useful

By

Devan Alexander

May was in the galley, her back hurt and she simply didn't feel well. Yesterday's encounter had been hard on her, harder than she cared to admit. She walked it off as best she could but knew the moment she rose that she wouldn't be training today, she needed to let her body heal but she hated to feel useless. Going to the cupboard she found a pair of bags of muffin mix, each making six. She took them down, preheated the oven and prepped the chocolate chip muffins first dropping them into one half of the muffin pan, then building the triple berry in the same bowl, a little chocolate in the berry muffins would be acceptable but a certain someone wouldn't eat a chocolate chip muffin contaminated by berries. Once they were in the oven she went back to the cupboard for a can of mushrooms. She opened the can and emptied it, liquid and all, into a small frying pan, turning the stove on beneath it. She moved to the spice rack, chose Coulson's favorites... paprika, onion, garlic... and moved back to season the mushrooms. While they were simmering she pulled two eggs from the refrigerator, cracked them into a cup and added a little milk. May stayed close to the stove as she worked, the heat feeling good to her protesting muscles. When the mushrooms reached a certain point May moved to start Coulson's coffee pot and made herself a second cup of tea. She returned to stand by the stove, which was where Coulson found her as he stepped into the galley.

"Mornin' May," he greeted. "Not feeling well this morning?"

She glared at him over her shoulder, and then returned to her mushrooms. He moved closer and lightly rested his warm hand gently against the spot on her back that hurt the most while he investigated her handiwork.

"Smells good," he commented, standing comfortably beside her, hand still against her back as she stirred the simmering mushrooms.

"Wait, do I smell muffins?"

A hint of a smile crossed her face and a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"And coffee?"

He couldn't see her face as she'd put down her spoon and reluctantly moved away from his hand to get some Swiss cheese from the refrigerator, then she returned to lay it over the mushrooms that had started to fry. Once the cheese had melted, May moved the mushrooms to a plate, covered it, and poured the egg mixture into the pan. She seasoned the eggs and started to scramble them. Coulson's hand returned to her back. It felt so good. May scrambled the eggs, checked the muffins and added cheese to the eggs as well. Pulling the muffins she moved them to the counter top cutting board and went back to check on her eggs. Skye wandered in, half asleep.

"Mornin' A.C., May. Hope you feel better soon May."

Skye grabbed a muffin and sunk to the floor near the cutting board. May sighed. Coulson went to pour himself a cup of coffee. May split the mushrooms and eggs between two plates as Skye's hand reached up over the cutting board, it felt along the edge of the pan and snagged another muffin. May smiled at the sight of the half awake hacker and her second chocolate chip muffin. Coulson had settled in at the table and May was bringing him his plate when Simmons bubbled in. May settled into the breakfast nook beside Coulson.

"Oh May," Simmons sighed. "Not feeling well today?" Simmons crossed to May and touched her hand to May's forehead. "No fever," she said relieved. "Oh! Muffins!"

"Berry ones are to the right," Skye directed from her spot on the floor.

May heaved a silent sigh, got up from her place, took her tea and left the galley, her food untouched.

"Obviously I said or did something wrong," Simmons realized.

"We all did," Coulson sighed.

He grabbed two berry muffins, put one on each of his and her plates, picked them up with his coffee and headed to May's bunk. Skye reached up for her third chocolate chip muffin. Coulson got close to May's door.

"Come on May, open the door," he coaxed. "I brought our breakfast."

The door slid open and she crossed back to sit on her bed, tea in hand.

"They care about you," he reminded her, handing her a plate.

May didn't want to take it. He pushed it at her again. She rolled her eyes at him but took the plate. He moved to her desk and sat on the chair.

"This is good," he promised. "You should eat it before it gets cold."

She stabbed a mushroom and ate it quietly. Coulson stayed quiet as he ate, but his smile was in his eyes. He watched as she moved the food around on her plate.

"It isn't their fault for noticing that the only time you cook is when you're looking for the warmth from the oven. Truly, you should be proud of them for noticing," he reminded her.

She sighed.

"Ah, so you are then, in a way," he realized. "And if you aren't going to eat that, I will. It's really good, especially the mushrooms."

She offered him her plate.

"Melinda," he sighed, disapproving.

She ate the eggs, then handed him the plate. He took it, but offered her the muffin. She refused.

"Hm, good idea," he agreed. "I wouldn't want crumbs in my bed either. Thank you for breakfast. Want to help me make lunch later?"

Fitz paused outside her door.

"Thank you for the muffins Agent May."

She nodded at him with a hint of a smile and he continued to walk by.

"You obviously need to bake more often," Coulson grinned. "So, what does the rest of the day look like for you? Want to head up to the office for a planning session?"

She moved forward on the bed until her feet were on the floor. She followed him back into the galley, refreshed her tea and they headed up to work.


End file.
